The instant invention relates to a process for the feeding of conical tubes to the pirn heads of a textile machine, whereby tubes, stacked up within each other in columns, are kept at a storage location and are separated from each other for withdrawal, as well as a device to carry out the said process.
It has previously been proposed to stack conical tubes within each other to constitute tube columns or stacks, to store these tube columns in a rotatable supply container and to separate the tubes one after the other from the column by means of a separating device (DE-PS 2.131.957). The known proposal contains no detailed indications as to the subsequent handling of the separated tubes.